The Secret of the Unknown Gryffindor Girls
by jasmyn-writer
Summary: Who are they? Why are they never mentioned, always in the shadows? They've waited five years, and now they'll find out. Trust, want, danger, need and love. {One Shot} {girlgirl but no more than kissing}


I always wondered about the two Gryffindor girls that aren't in the books. Who are they? Do they have names? Will they show up in the last two books? Will they simply go unnoticed? So here is one way it could be. One reason why the two girls are always in the shadows.

The rating is because this is slash. It is girl/girl pairing. But there is nothing sexual, only kissing. So I give you...

**The Secret of the Unknown Gryffindor Girls**

Marie and Jenny sat on a four-poster bed, the curtains drawn, a perfected silencing spell posted around the two secretive fifteen year old girls. There was something in air, something that wasn't magic, something that came from years of waiting and hoping.

Downstairs they heard the noise of a typical Gryffindor party. The bangs of Fred and George Weasley made their way up to their room, but no noise from them could ever make it back down. Years of never participating in these parties let them learn when others came towards the room. When to hide themselves. But tonight no one would come up for hours. They were alone. The way they liked it.

Although Gryffindors to the heart, they hid. But tonight they would prove it. Tonight they were true, brave Gryffindors, risking everything they had. Tonight they would know.

A small box sat between the two girls, and each was concentrating on it intensely. The box looked normal enough, stained timber with a hinged lid, but it could not be opened without the time – five years – passing, letting the contents seep into the timber, leaving it feeling warm with magic.

Marie took out her wand – 14 inches with a unicorn tail – and tapped gently on the box. Cool colors, blues and greens, swirled from where the wand tapped the timber, slowly covering the small box. Jenny then took her wand – 9 inch with a unicorn tail also - and with a hint of nervousness, also tapped the box. Warm reds and yellows erupted from her wand, and soon the box glowed with the rainbow.

They both looking for the signs. Did the colors mesh well together? Did they merge into a perfect moving rainbow, or a harsh rainbow, fighting to live. Was there peace, or turmoil? Was there trust or mistrust? Was there a winner? A loser? The rainbow swirled within itself, projecting a soft grey light.

Both girls seemed mesmerized by the box, and the hinged lid slowly lifted by itself, revealing two slips of paper, untouched for five years. Although the box was warm with magic, the paper was cool with reality. Each piece just as it was five years ago. In mint condition, waiting for their purpose to be fulfilled. Waiting to be read.

Suddenly the girls locked eyes, the wonders of the box seemingly disappearing from thought. Their eyes conveyed their feelings of hope and want and danger. But also trust. Trust that had kept the girls together, out of sight, until the moment of truth. The moment whether the trust had been worth it.

Each took one slip of paper. Reading it slowly and carefully.

_Marie,_

_You're beautiful. Your black hair sways in front of me right now, and I want nothing more than to see that hair everyday. I look at you, and want to be with you. Want to know you'll always be there for me. Want to always be their for you. See your eyes looking into mine, teasing and taunting me until I follow you. You know I will. I'll never leave you. You know I will always follow._

_I love you_

_Jenny,_

_When you read this, know that I always knew. Always knew I would want you to follow me. Always knew that when you hug me I shiver. Don't cry. I know you will. But look at me and be happy, as I am with you. Always know that your eyes let me leave this world and find our heaven. _

_I love you_

Each acknowledged the words. Somehow knowing that was what was coming. Knowing they had always known.

Staying behind, unnoticed, had always been the way. The way of not letting people find the two girls who hugged more than friends. Finding the two girls that left the indifferences of the wizarding world to the wizarding world. The two girls that wanted to be with each other.

Marie leaned it, locking eyes with Jenny, daring her to lean in as well. Both knew she would lean in, following Marie's action until their lips locked. Showing each other what they had wanted to do since their first year.

The tears Marie had not wanted Jenny to cry came to herself instead. Soon Jenny could not hold hers back, and the salty water mixed on their cheeks as each gave everything to the kiss. Both opened their eyes, wanting to be taken to their heaven. And in being taken there bringing the kiss to a new level. A level of trust and need and love.

"I love you."


End file.
